a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer support seat which can be conveniently folded and carried, and more particularly to a kind of light and thin support seat which can be folded into a plane shape to facilitate being emplaced in a dedicated suitcase with a notebook computer, and which can be used to safely place the notebook computer only by reversely inserting a support arm into an insertion hole of a front plate and then putting up a support plate, when it is to be used.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In using a notebook computer normally, the notebook computer is evenly placed on a desktop most of the time, which is not ergonomic to a user in that a long time of operation will easily cause the user to be aching all over his or her body, and can even cause a harm to spine.
Accordingly, there are vendors who have developed all kinds of notebook computer support racks to support the notebook computers. However, the common drawbacks of these support racks are that their volumes are huge, their prices are expensive, and they cannot be folded into a plane shape, so as to be placed in a suitcase with the notebook computer, for carrying.